Enterprising Engines
Enterprising Engines is the twenty third book in the Railway Series. It was written by the Rev. W. Awdry and illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. Stories Tenders for Henry Gordon is feeling miserable and the other engines wrongly attribute this to boiler ache- and matters are only made worse when Gordon finds out only one of his brothers are left in existence. The Fat Controller, feeling sorry for Gordon, arranges to have Flying Scotsman- Gordon's remaining brother- to come to visit. Henry, however, feels jealous of Flying Scotsman's two tenders. He claims that he deserves an extra tender. Duck offers Henry ''six ''tenders. A delighted Henry accepts- but soon finds out that the six tenders were dirty and filled with boiler sludge! Super Rescue Two more diesels arrive on the island. Their numbers are 7101 and 199. 7101 is friendly but 199 is rude and cocky. The next day, Henry has to travel home tender first, as his regulator had jammed and meets 199, who is pulling oil tankers. 199 had failed,and so does 7101. 7101's ejector has failed and he left unable to pull his passenger train, so Henry helps 7101, who can still move, take his train to the next station. Henry also takes 199 and his oil tankers. All at once. Flying Scotsman takes the passengers whilst Donald takes the goods. 199 is sent away in disgrace and 7101 is helped back to the shed by Henry. Escape Douglas takes the Midnight Goods train to the Other Railway. When he is about to leave, he sees a steam engine named Oliver, who is in urgent need of help in escaping from scrap. Douglas is only too happy to help, so everyone gets to work. Soon, they are ready. However, they almost get out safely when a diesel sees them and raises the alarm. A foreman comes and inspects the scenario. They sweet talk out of the problem and Douglas takes Oliver to the Works. The watchman helps by finding a place for Oliver, his coach Isabel and his brakevan, Toad. Little Western Douglas arrives back just in time to say goodbye to Flying Scotsman, and tells the other engines about Oliver. The Fat Controller eventually hears the fuss and enquires on the matter. Duck tells the Fat Controller that another steam engine is needed. However, whilst he agrees about the issue, the Fat Controller gravely tells them that steam engines are now rare. Douglas is about to interrupt when the Fat Controller tells them that Oliver is away being mended. In the end, things are looking up for the engines; 7101 gets to stay, and is now known as Bear, Oliver, Toad and Isabel are all repaired and repainted, Duck and Oliver now run a branchline and three coaches were rescued from scrap and given to the Great Western engines- Duck now has Alice and Mirabel, and Oliver has Dulcie, as well as Isabel, and Toad becomes Douglas' brakevan. Category:Railway Series Books Category:Rev W. Awdry books